Megami Tensei Wiki talk:Community portal
Okay, whoever's editing the Persona 4 character profiles really need to stop Every week, I look at the Persona 4 character wikis in seeeing updates from the Persona 4 anime. In most of these articles, there have been constant plot overviews (not very relevant because it's essentially telling the story, rather than stating what's unique between the anime and the game) with extremely bad grammar, spelling and prose. Take the following, for example: Kanji Tatsumi's P4A Description: On August 16, he and others saw Nanako and helps her to find Yu until they give up unable to find him until they saw "Teddie" rode the bus and that he wasn't sure awhile questioning him that "Normally he's uh, really high -wired." After "Teddie" ran away which leave he and others confused and shocked. Then on August 18 awhile Yosuke keep complain and jealous of Yu dating older women he butt in and reminder him what he said "urgent business"? and he was in the middle of practice. When Nanako told them that that not the same women she saw, he was shocked with guys as well, then he got even more shocked that the older women who though Yu is "dating" has a child./quote Read that out loud and tell me it's coherent. No? Lady Shiroku's Personality Old Lady Shiroku is kind, and peaceful person. She loves to help out and selling healing items or slaved ice at the summer festival. She was also amazing that "someone" eat all the ice slaves she had sold./quote For something as small and simple as a Lady Shiroku description, this guy can't even do it. I'm pretty confident it's the same guy because of the similar horrible writing styles. tldr; can we do something about this? I'm pretty sure having somebody reading this kind of garbage would only drive them away from the site. We need someone more competent and willing to clean up this mess to make real progress. : You're someone... Message 05:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : I managed to shorten Yosuke's article, then got busy with RL stuff. But I agree, the articles really need to be shortened and their grammar corrected. The question now is, "what should be deleted and what should be kept?" : EDIT: I forgot to mention that I'm not caught up on the anime, so the most I can do is delete and reword. It would be better if someone who'' is'' caught up makes corrections. CCMars 00:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::While we're at it, I would also like to point at the design descriptions of some characters that were apparently expanded by the same person. Some of them were nearly impossible to read, and often included non-sensical information about each and every outfit worn by that character... I tried to rewrite some of them, but since English isn't my first language either I cannot promise to get the grammar correct every time.Bloo-D 13:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) External Resources *Megami Tensei Sprite Index *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei *SMT20XX Demons *SMT20XX DC Demons *SMT NINE Demons *SMT IMAGINE Demons *Last Bible Demons *Last Bible II Demons *Last Bible III Demons *Last Bible Special Demons *Majin Tensei Demons *Ronde Demons *Giten Megami Tensei Demons Here's a list of some external resources for games which still don't have all their demons' stats listed on the wiki, and Sprite Indexes, compiled from various Talk pages throughout the wiki. Best practices would be to take stats directly from the games while playing through them, but that's not always possible due to lack of language fluency and game availability, and in IMAGINE's case, the game not running anymore. Tathra (talk) 22:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :To clarify, IMAGINE's still very much active, just no longer outside of Japan. Sesshou's wiki is still being updated by players who have migrated to the JP server, but for a complete resource on demon stats in the game here and here are very useful (the first is a manually maintained resource, the other automatically draws from the server when it updates). That said, even being an IMAGINE player, I can't imagine trying to list demon stats here (there are 35 different variants for Pixie alone). --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 09:47, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We could put one stat for the weakest variant and add boss stats for any that are still bosses. That or we could put a link on the Imagine and Home pages to send people to Sesshou's wiki if they want stats. As for NINE stats, DDS_Database also has demon stats, with the exception of boss and enemy only demons.--JupiterKnight (talk) 12:40, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :even just listing the main version's stats from IMAGINE was a lot of work, forget listing stats for all variants. i say we go with jupiter's suggestion, either just drop links to the other wikis on IMAGINE's demon listing page or list the main version's stats (with default skills only to make it easier) and put a link on the stat template to sesshou's wiki's page on that demon for all the variants. IMAGINE is large enough that it probably deserves its own separate wiki anyway, but it wouldn't hurt to have links on each demon's page linking to its IMAGINE info/stats. Tathra (talk) 15:51, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think just the primary version of the demon with the basic skills/features would be way more sane and just linking to Sesshou's wiki for the rest would probably be for the best. Maybe instead of the learned skills, just more details on features and special fusions? Or just noting learned skills that are particularly unique. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 19:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :made Learned Skills on the IMAGINE template only show up when added and added an automatic link to sesshou's wiki (if the demon's page name there differs from our page, it has to be put in manually; just the name, not the whole link). added a link to a place with Last Bible Special stats and made up a template for it; i think that was the last game that didn't have a stat template. all the Last Bible templates just use random colors so anybody is welcome to change them or recommend better colors. Tathra (talk) 20:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::The changes to the IMAGINE template look great! Thank you so much. ^^ I'll get to work adding that to pages. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 20:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Weapons Section Why isn't there a ultimate weapons section? 19:47, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :what exactly do you mean when you ask about an ultimate weapons section? we have recently started making pages for weapons, but its only for weapons that appear in multiple games and/or have an actual mythology to them, like the Kusanagi and Gungnir. there's no need to make a page for, say, Yukiko's ultimate weapon in Persona Q, the Peacock Tail, because there's not really anything we could put there except its stats, and those are already listed on the PQ item list page. Tathra (talk) 05:13, December 29, 2014 (UTC)